Night Revolves On Invisible Wheels
by dutchtreat
Summary: Elena is experimenting with her newfound vampire powers and has decided to make Damon's dreams come true. Set somewhere in the future. O/S.


**AN**: Don't own these characters. Title and the lines in italic are from Pablo Neruda's sonnet LXXXI. Story was inspired by a scene in the DE fic 'Bumps' by ElvishGrrl. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**Night revolves on invisible wheels**

_No other will travel the shadows with me_

-o~0~o-

You're kicking the sheets, desperately trying to free your naked skin from the scorching heat; there's a burning that has nothing to do with the bedware at all, but that is still pressing you down into the soft mattress with the intensity of all the feelings that come with it.

Sweating, Struggling. Your mind's trying hard to determine whether you're awake or asleep, but your traiterous body is clinging to the dizzying excitement that is coursing through its veins as the memories of previous nights keep you in that fuzzy dreamlike state. Waiting for something it shouldn't be waiting for.

She's here again, but you're not sure if she was already there in your dream, or if your subconcious only noticed her when she snuggled under the sheets beside you. It doesn't matter. She's getting stronger. You don't know if it's her ancestry, your blood running through her veins or the undeniable bond between you, but whatever it is, it makes her take control of your dreams (or are these hers?) a bit too easily.

But you let her. The urge to give into her, to share these stolen moments, is greater than denying her, fighting her. You're afraid, though. Scared that one day this will no longer be enough for you. In all honesty, it's no longer enough right now, but the need is there. Persistent.

You're sure that she somehow has convinced herself that she is doing this for you. You know her too well. But deep down you hope that she is also doing this for herself. That she needs this as much as you do. That (for now) the only way she can give herself to you is like this. And like the stupid lovesick fool that you are, what she needs, you will give her – always.

You let all your inhibitions go and focus on her soft breathing beside you, until the world of dreams starts to cloud your conciousness again.

Your stomach tingles as slender fingertips slowly start exploring your body and become bolder when they, without hesitation, reach your shoulders.

Fingertips become palms and the sensual slide of them down your torso leaves a trail of heat. Your blood's feeling as liquid fire running through your veins.

Your sleeping eyes are blind, but in your dream hers are clearer than ever. The brown almost black and entirely focused on your body. Her lips full and red and inviting.

You shake (actually shake) when she leans over you. Her falling hair brushing your scorching flesh, and her lower body lightly leaning on the arousal that is undeniably throbbing between your stomachs, leaves you breathless.

She comes closer and you lean up. Slipping and sliding, your lips collide. Sweet kisses quickly turning toxic as tongues meet.

Your arms wrap around her. moving over burgundy silk; a fantasy come true, or a reality caught in a dream, but sensuous and alluring nonetheless – she's getting better, and better at this.

Smiling down at you she reaches for the hem of the short nightdress and quickly pulls it off over her head. You want to reach out and devour her naked skin. Touch it, feel every line and the swell of her beautiful breasts. But she's quicker and her hot little mouth is tracing the artery in your neck, fangs lightly scratching.

Your hands move where your bodies are touching and your fingers softly move over the very damp, silk flesh of where her body is so obviously waiting to be connected with yours.

Time speeds up and slows down, as it so often does in dreams, and you hear her breath stutter in your ear. A surprised and shaky moan falls from her mouth as your strokes become more intimate and urgent.

Your small feel of victory is halted, however, when she reaches down, and her small hand envelops you. Muscles spasm beneath her fingers and you're suddenly desperate to release the tension in your body.

But she knows. She knows you, and with the control she has over this, she easily brings you to the brink ... and then stops.

Her control over you is exhilarating, and scary, but when she pushes up and looks at you, the glistening of tears in her eyes makes you wonder who's more scared or in control of this.

It's too strong. Too much.

There is sudden doubt, and then there's only ecstacy. When she is pushing herself up and over you completely in one swift motion, it not only makes your heart stutter, but also ends all thoughts of your brother and what he would think of this. What you should think of this. Thoughts that she clearly wants gone.

She slowly moves up and down, and stares at you. Looking into your soul she reaches down and grabs your hands. Locking fingers and dreams and making promises she shouldn't be making.

You feel her hold tighten as you feel yourself move in and out of her. The feeling both delicious and delirious, and a mangled cry starts to rise in your throat. But before you actually let the scream out, her lips come down again and close over your gasping mouth.

She's breathing with you – for you – as her moves become more urgent. She's overwhelming you. Her moves are fast now, but still too slow. Electricity crackles between you, and she releases your mouth to whimper softly, wetly against your cheek.

You feel yourself hurlte towards completion. She gyrates upon you, around you. One more push, one more pull and you shatter. A silent cry falls from your lips as she trembles upon you, joining you in this neverland, this dreamscape – your sad reality.

You just lie there. Silent. Words will awaken you, will chase her away. So you remain quiet, clinging to this moment. You feel so complete with her.

She has to feel it, too, cause she lingers - she has never done that before. But the moment is fleeting, you know this. Your breathing is returning to normal and your eyelids sting.

You want to open your eyes. Look at her. Watch her realize that you know, but you can't. This truth cannot unfold. She can't handle that (yet). You aren't even sure if _you_ can handle it right now.

She places a soft kiss on the corner of your mouth, and you feel the bed shift.

Hurt, anger and disappointment briefly take over your senses. Love, too. Always love. But it's too late.

You awake. Sheets soiled as if you are a horny teenager. The sweet scent of her arousal in the air.

The soft click of the closing door.

-o~0~o-

_I alone am your dream_


End file.
